The Spider Suit
: The suit able to withstand a direct impact from a grenade launcher without any obvious harm coming to the wearer. It is also fully capable of deflecting multiple bullets. The suit is strong enough to deflect laser shots at close range and absorb the falling impact of several stories, leaving its user unharmed. * : Small electronic "Nantie Spiders Trackers" of his own design that allow him to track objects or individuals. * : The lenses and the spider insignia on his chest, the suit contains on-board sensors for complete vicinity readings. It can see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling its user to see a person's body heat signature through the use of the lenses. The lenses of the suit can also trace the locations of people tagged using nantie spider trackers. * Holographic Interface: The most useful is the holographic interface, which generates a flat screen hologram through which Spider can remotely communicate with others. He can also use the interface like a conventional computer screen to display data either stored in his uniform's hard drive or obtained from external sources like websites. The interface can even split into multiple windows so that Spider can communicate with someone while reviewing electronic files. He can adjust the interface's size and even convert it into 3D as when he is reading a stored topological map. * Wi-Fi Receiver: The uniform's wi-fi receiver grants Spider wireless Internet access and direct communications with computers similarly equipped. Spider can also use the wi-fi to monitor and control any systems connected to a wireless computer: surveillance, climate control, etc. * : A wide-band radio receiver enables Spider to scan radio traffic, especially police band transmissions. He can also tune the receiver to pick up the unique radio signals transmitted by his spider tracking devices. * : This device was given to him after he joined OutLawedClan and was later reactive after A.S.H.E.S. was formed. * Hands-Free Cellphone * - The Suit can generate electrical interference that renders it and by extension Spider invisible to security cameras, it does this naturally. ** : The suit become while in shadows or darkness. * : The Suit can manipulate silence and neutralize sound. * :The suit is a computer system are fully shielded against EMPs and similar phenomena. This defense is to protect the costume from Spider's own bio-electrical powers as well as from attacks by his enemies. Besides it being a walking computerized system, the suit uses pockets hidden in its inner lining where Spider can store weapons and equipment as needed. * : The suit is able to shift temperature low enough to not give off a heat signature. The suit is heat resistant and cold resistant. * : While in the suit Spider finds that he doesn't need to go to the toilet or eat, though he does still need rest. The suit allows Spider to survive in a variety of hazardous environments. ** The suit can mend itself. ** : When not in use, the spider suit melts like liquid metal and became an ear ring stub in Peter's right ear. When Spider needs to don the suit, he simply will the command, for it to reform on his body. | CurrentOwner = Peter Parkman | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Power suit Category:Biotechnology